User talk:Blackout0189
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Request to be become an Admin Good, day. I see that this wiki needs expansion and I'd like to help this wiki. So I'm requesting to become and admin, thank you. I am good with coding, and organizing things, so please consider allowing me to become an admin. I am an admin at 2 wikis, here are their links: http://kitayume.wikia.com/wiki/Kitayume_Wiki I am one of their main contributers and I focus on coding, though we are moving our wiki. http://southparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/South_Park_Fanon_Wikia I only work with organizing and coding, that is basically what I am able to do. Here is also a wiki in which I did their portal by myself: http://statetanproject.wikia.com/wiki/State_Tan_Project_Wiki So I'd love to hear from you! Thank you, WonderfulAsia ______________________ Thank you very much for allowing me to become an admin! WonderfulAsia main page Can you unprotect the main page, or at least semi-protect it, so that i can fix it's layout.--Sxerks 21:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hi there, can i become a administrator here at your wikia. I got extremely big skills of editing at wikia and i can help you with it. If you need prove about my edit skills, then look at my former wikia at here. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime Twitter Hey there, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I run a Twitter account for all of Wikia's Anime wikis and would love to include this wiki as well. I sent out a tweet yesterday for Baka to Test and it would be a great help if you could put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage. A ton of our anime wikis have it as part of the mainpage and it's a great help in generating interest for your wiki and their wikis at the same time. Here is the code: Let me know if you have any questions! Kate.moon 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Admin Status on Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Wikia Thanks for creating the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Wikia. There's an influx of junk pages and images there that need to be deleted, so I'd like to request admin status over there so that I can remove them. Thanks in advance. --Tact 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "bakatest.wikia.com"? The use of "BakaTest", a truncation of the series' full title, seems quite popular. I propose changing the site URL to accompany that truncation. Thoughts? --Tact 22:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It's nothing. I'll continue with random minor, capable-of-improvement things wherever I see a need. ;) 15:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) vns.firefly Navigation menu Hai, I tried to browse this wiki and I found that the nav tab for characters and terminology is missing. Is it my computer or something wrong with the nav menu? Miyanlove (talk) 15:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC)